Gael Torres
Gaél Javier Alejandro Gabriel Torres (8 December 1979 - 18 November 1998) is the eldest son of Consuelo and Fausto Torres. He is the middle child of three, born three years after his sister Maria and four years before his brother Bernardo. Growing up in Thorn, Surrey, he became practically inseperable from his friends Alan, Geoff, Adrien, and Mel and like them soon developed a bad rapport with Mel's brother Ben and his friends. At sixteen, he revealed to his friends and family that he was gay, though he kept his longtime crush on Alan more or less a secret. In early 1998, he left school with high very A-Levels, with the intention of beginning a programme at St. George's Medical School, London, in the Fall of 1999. However, on November 17, 1998, Gael was picked up by Roger Bishop and John Hill, two young men who had long bullied him, bound to a tree on the Fairchilds' estate, and badly beaten. Left for dead, Gael finally passed away at around 3 AM, November 18th. Biography Early life Gaél was born in Thorn, Surrey on December 8th, 1979, the second child of Consuelo and Fausto Torres, immigrants from Mexico who moved to England for the sake of Fausto's job four years earlier. Gael and his brother and sister grew up in a bilingual household, learning to speak English and Spanish fluently. Though the family was Roman Catholic and very religious, Gael's parents were rarely strict with their children. From the time he was about three, Gaél spent a great deal of his time with his friends Alan, Geoff, Adrien, and Mel. Together the five of them attended Thorn Primary School from 1984 to 1990. As small children, he and his friends were frequently bullied by Mel's older brother, Ben, and his friends (in particular, Roger Bishop and John Hill), though in those days the animosity was much more playful (at least from "The Swaciteers's" end). Things quickly grew tense when, in the Spring of 1988, Ben accidently broke Alan's arm. From that point on, the bullying was regarded far more seriously. Teen Years Bright and studious as a teenager, Gael attended The Ashcombe School with his friends from 1990 to 1995. At the age of sixteen, he sat his GSCES, earning A*s in ten subjects. His grades earned him a place at the prestigious Thorn Hill School, where he, along with his friends Alan and Nik, were made prefects. At school, Gael also played football (as goalie) and rugby (as a back). At seventeen, he was named Head Boy, much to Geoffrey's amusement. Participation in the theatre Out of his five friends, Gael was the one least involved with the theatre, though he did play parts in three of the productions there. Repertoire *''Les Miserables'' - Spring, 1995 - Enjolras *''West Side Story'' - Fall, 1995 - Chino *''Phantom of the Opera'' - Spring, 1996 - Raoul Coming out After graduation Death Physical Description At 5'5", Gael is the shortest of his friends. Of Hispanic descent, he has tawny-brown skin, brown eyes, and dark, nearly black, hair. He has a slight build and is very quick (making him quite a good goalie). His jaw is slightly squared and he has a strong chin and Roman nose. Though he hasn't much confidence, Lena describes him as being quite attractive. Personality Relationships Parents Siblings Alan Hart Geoff Hewitt Melanie Fairchild Adrien Landau Lena Moreau Gina King Rufus and Nikolaj Etymology The name Gael is of Celtic Gaelic origin, meaning literally "Gaelic, from Ireland". The name Javier is the Spanish variant of the name Xavier, meaning "owner of a new house". In Portugese, the name also means "bright". Alejandro is the Spanish variant of the Greek name Alexander, meaning "man's defender". The name Gabriel has multiple origins, most often meaning "God is my strength". Gabriel is also the name of the high archangel in Christianity, Catholicism, Islam, and Judaism. Torres is a Spanish surname, meaning "towers", from the Latin "turris". It was a name given to people living in, or near, a tower. Appearances *''Somewhere A Clock is Ticking'' External Links *A page from Gael's history notebook *Doodle: Growth Spurts *Fanmix: Teeth in the Grass: Gael's Murder *Completely uncanon fanmix: We Will Become Silhouettes: Alan/Gael *Fanmix: Running Up That Hill: Gael's Murder *Fanmix: Indie Slash Mix: Alan/Gael *Fanmix: Strange & Beautiful: Alan/Gael Category:Males Category:1979 Births Category:December Births Category:Inhabitants of Thorn Category:Torres Family Category:November Deaths Category:Mexican Individuals Category:Catholics Category:Swaciteers Category:Original Era Category:Generation X Category:English Individuals Category:British Individuals Category:Murder Victims Category:Prefects Category:Doctors Category:Untimely deaths Category:LGBT Individuals Category:Thorn Hill Students